


Two Weeks Between

by Iggity



Series: Korrasami Missing Moments [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, it's very quick and very little description around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra wakes up after her battle with Zaheer to find Asami next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks Between

There was a hand in hers; warm and soft and slender. She groaned slightly as the pain settled in ... well, everywhere. Her eyes cracked open slightly and she shifted, taking in her surroundings. From what she could tell, she was in her room on Air Temple Island, and she relaxed slightly.

 

'Korra?'

 

Korra's eyes moved towards the sound of the voice and she found Asami in a cot next to her bed, the engineer's arm stretched across the distance between them and their fingers were entwined. Korra blinked as Asami sat up and clambered out of the cot to get to her.

 

'Hey,' she croaked, applying a gentle pressure to Asami's fingers.

 

A smile graced Asami's face and she reached out with her free hand to brush Korra's hair off of her forehead and out of her eyes.

 

'Hey,' she replied, kneeling beside the bed. 'How're you feeling?'

 

Korra shrugged slightly and then winced as pain shot through her muscles.

 

'Not great,' she admitted. 'What happened?'

 

Asami blanched.

 

'You ... you don't remember?'

 

'Zaheer had me chained up and some kind of a poison was bent into my arms and legs,' Korra whispered. 'How did I get out of there?'

 

Asami moved to sit on the side of the bed, moving their still clasped hands to her lap, her thumb stroking gently over Korra's knuckles.

 

'The poison forced you into the Avatar state,' she explained, her voice barely above a whisper. 'From what I know, you broke free of the chains and chased after Zaheer. He ... well, he tried-'

 

'-to bend the air from my lungs,' Korra finished, the memory igniting in her mind.

 

Asami nodded slowly, assessing Korra's reaction to the news that the man who had captured her family, tricked her, captured her, and poisoned her, had also tried to suffocate her when everything else didn't work. Korra took a breath and then kept it going, the thought of not being able to do so freaked her out and she started to let the breath out choppily. Asami's hands found her shoulders and soon all Korra could see was her best friend's face, eyes worried but jaw set.

 

'Korra, you're okay. Breathe in for me, c'mon. Focus on me.'

 

Korra closed her eyes and felt tears start to well up as the pain seared through her entire body.

 

'Eyes open, Kor, please. Look at me, focus on me. Breathe for me.'

 

_Asami. Breathing for Asami._

 

The thought calmed her enough to take a slow, steady, even breath and Korra opened her eyes.

 

'Breathe out slowly,' Asami commanded.

 

Korra obeyed, slowly releasing the breath, and then inhaling again, following the rhythm Asami set for her. She soon calmed down and turned her face away, letting the tears fall. A thumb brushed them away from her right cheek and she looked over at Asami, who was smiling at her.

 

'It's okay, Korra. We're gonna get you through this,' she whispered.

 

Korra lifted herself onto her arms as best she could and Asami shifted so she was sitting next to Korra on the bed, an arm around the Avatar's shoulders. Korra relaxed into Asami, head on her shoulder.

 

'My dad... did I dream that he was alive?'

 

'No, he's very much okay,' Asami replied softly, carding her fingers through Korra's hair. 'Kya will be in soon to check on you, unless you want me to go get her.'

 

'No, please stay. I ... this is nice.'

 

The two were quiet for a moment and suddenly Korra felt a wetness on her face.

 

_I'm not crying though._

 

Looking up, she saw that Asami had tears running down her face. Korra reached up as best she could and clumsily wiped them away, making Asami laugh slightly and look at her.

 

'Thank you,' she whispered, properly wiping her face. 'Sorry.'

 

'Are you okay?'

 

Hesitation, and then,

 

'I thought I was going to lose you.'

 

Korra reached across Asami's torso for her other hand and laced their fingers together again.

 

'Pfft, not that easily,' she replied. 'I'm here to stay for a long while.'

 

Asami squeezed gently on Korra's hand and ran her fingers through Korra's hair again.

 

'Good.'

 

Korra took another slow breath and shifted slightly. Or at least, she tried to.

 

'Asami?'

 

'Hmm?'

 

Korra looked up at her best friend, who frowned slightly as Korra bit her bottom lip in worry.

 

'Asami, I can't move my legs.'

 

* * *

 

'Well?' Asami asked quietly.

 

Kya sighed and shrugged.

 

'I don't know,' she replied, 'but we should talk in the hall so we don't wake her.'

 

The two moved out of the bedroom and Asami pressed her back to the wall, head tilted so she could see the ceiling of the hallway. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and felt Kya's hand on her shoulder.

 

'What if it's just ... something in her spine that's pinched or -'

 

'Asami.'

 

'Or maybe it's just .... something that moving around will fix and -'

 

'Asami.'

 

Asami met Kya's gaze and felt the tears start to well up.

 

'Kya, she'll hate herself for the rest of her life if she doesn't come out of this, you know that,' she whispered. 'Is there anything at all?'

 

'I don't know,' Kya replied softly, placing her other hand on Asami's other shoulder. 'I'll keep checking on her, but I don't know that she'll ever walk again.'

 

Asami took a breath and reached up with one hand to cover one of Kya's. She let her head drop for a moment and then looked back up and swallowed thickly.

 

'Then I'm going to help her with whatever she needs,' she whispered. 'What can I 

do to help you?'

 

Kya smiled sadly and sighed.

 

'Stay with her and talk her through the nightmares.'

 

* * *

 

'What's going to happen now?' Korra asked, letting Asami run her fingers through her hair.

 

'Kya is going to keep checking on you to see what else she can heal.'

 

'And if there's nothing?'

 

'Physical therapy may be the only way to continue,' Asami replied gently, 'but I'll be here for anything you need.'

 

Korra looked up at the engineer and reached up to lace her fingers through Asami's hair, gently pulling her head closer. Asami gave her a confused look but complied, moving closer and Korra brought their foreheads to rest against each other. She dropped her hand, her muscles burning, and Asami gently gripped one of her hands, green eyes boring into her blue ones.

 

'I'm here for anything,' she repeated.

 

'I know,' Korra whispered. 'I know.'

 

The two were quiet for several minutes, staring at each other.

 

'Asami, I know I said when it was all over but -'

 

'Shh, it's okay. Don't. I'll wait,' Asami whispered. 'You healing is more important. Always more important.'

 

Korra moved her head to rest against Asami's shoulder and Asami wrapped her arms around her, careful not to squeeze too hard.

 

'I love you, Asami. I love you in a lot of different ways and I'm not really sure which ones in particular but I need you in my life and I'm just ... really glad that Mako dated you or I might not have met you.'

 

Asami laughed softly and ran a hand up and down Korra's back soothingly.

 

'I love you, too, Korra. Also in a lot of different ways that I'm unsure of,' she replied, pressing a kiss to the side of Korra's head.


End file.
